James Franco
'''James Edward Franco '''wurde am 19. April 1987 in Palo Alto, Kalifornien geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Reggiseur, Schriftsteller, Drehbuchautor, Filmproduzent und bildender Künstler. Biografie Anfänge, Ausbildung, Privates Franco wurde 1978 als Sohn von Betsy und Doug Franco geboren. Zusammen mit seinen beiden Brüdern, Tom und Dave, wuchs er in Palo Alto, Kalifornien auf. Er schrieb sich 1996 an der University of California in Los Angeles (UCLA) ein, um English zu studieren. Nebenbei belegte er Schauspielkurse. Er gab das Studium nach einem Jahr auf, entschloss sich, Schauspieler zu werden, und nahm fortan am Playhouse West von Robert Carnegie Schauspielunterricht. Im Herbst 2006 schrieb er sich – mit Schwerpunkt auf Kreativem Schreiben – wieder an der UCLA ein, an der er im Juni 2008 mit einem Notendurchschnitt von 3,5 (Grade Point Average) einen Bachelor of Arts erwarb. Seine von Mona Simpson betreute Abschlussarbeit war ein Roman. Nach einem Umzug nach New York war Franco gleichzeitig Student an der Columbia University und der New York University sowie am Brooklyn College eingeschrieben. An der Columbia machte er 2010 seinen Master of Fine Arts. Derzeit ist er im Ph.D.-Programm der Yale University eingeschrieben. Franco widmet sich neben seiner Arbeit als Schauspieler und Regisseur der Malerei. Außerdem veröffentlichte er 2010 eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten mit dem Titel Palo Alto: Stories. Laufbahn als Schauspieler Franco spielte 1999 in dem Fernsehmehrteiler Tage voller Blut - Die Bestie von Dallas, in dem drei Generationen von Polizisten versuchen, den gefährlichsten Serienkiller Texas' zu stellen, eine erste Nebenrolle. Darauf folgte, an der Seite von Drew Barrymore, Michael Vartan und David Arquette, eine Nebenrolle in Raja Gosnells romantischer Komödie Ungeküsst. Den ersten großen Erfolg seiner Karriere feierte Franco im gleichen Jahr mit seiner Rolle in der Fernsehserie Voll daneben, voll im Leben. Nach Voll daneben, voll im Leben gab Franco im Jahe 2000 in If Tomorrow Comes mit einer ersten Hauptrolle sein Kinodebüt. In dem Thriller von Garrit Steenhagen verliert ein junger Mann sich in der Suche nach seiner Mutter, die er niemals kennengelernt hat, und seinem Vater, einem Kleinkriminellen. Es folgte Hoffnungslos verliebt von David Raynr und der Fernsehfilm'' At Any Coast,'' in dem zwei Brüder beschließen, in Los Angeles eine Rockband zu gründen. Franco wurde für die Hauptrolle in Mark Rydells biografischem Fernsehfilm James Dean gecastet. Mit der Rolle des berühmten Schauspielers, der mit nur drei Filmen und seinem frühen Tod im Jahr 1955 zu einer Ikone wurde, hatte Franco großen Erfolg – u.a. 2002 einen Golden Globe Award sowie eine Nominierung für einen Emmy und einen Screen Actors Guild Award. Die Arbeit war für Franco ein prägendes Erlebnis: „James Dean zu porträtieren, war unglaublich“; „Ich war zuerst besorgt, als ich an das Projekt heranging, aber ich fühlte, dass ich seine Tiefe gut würde schildern können.“ Nachdem er durch seine Rolle als James Dean an Popularität gewonnen hatte, wurde Franco 2002 für Sam Raimis Comic-Verfilmung Spider-Man verpflichtet. Er hatte ursprünglich für die Hauptrolle des Peter Parker/Spider-Man vorgesprochen, wurde letzten Endes aber für den Part des Harry Osborne ausgewählt, da Tobey Maguire die Hauptrolle erhielt. In dem Film spielte Franco den Sohn eines vermögenden Unternehmers, der nach einem Unfall in einem Laboratorium zum Bösewicht mutiert. Der Film startete in den USA zur selben Zeit wie Scott Kalverts Actionfilm Deuces Wild - Wild in den Straßen, in dem Franco in einer Nebenrolle an der Seite von Brad Renfro und Stephen Dorff spielte. Es folgte das Krimi-Drama City by the Sea, für den Franco persönlich durch den Hauptdarsteller Robert De Niro verpflichtet wurde. Für die Independent-Produktion errang Franco 2003 eine Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller bei den Chlotrudis Awards. Franco spielte in dem Kurzfilm'' The Car Kid neben Meat Loaf sowie an der Seite von Neve Campbell und Malcolm McDowell eine Nebenrolle in Robert Altmans Drama ''The Company – Das Ensemble. 2004 folgte erneut unter der Regie Sam Raimis Spider-Man 2. Hier wurde die Figur Harry Osbornes weiter ausgebaut. Dieser gibt Spider-Man die Schuld am Tod seines Vaters und versucht sich durch Intrigen an ihm zu rächen. Auch dieser Film war weltweit erfolgreich und wurde 2005 mit einem Oscar ausgezeichnet. Franco arbeitete bis 2007 an sieben Filmprojekten – darunter John Dahls Kriegsdrama The Great Raid – Tag der Befreiung und Spider-Man 3. Nach der Hauptrolle in Kevin Reynolds’ Tristan & Isolde (2006), Spider-Man 3 oder Paul Haggis’ Oscar-nominiertem Drama Im Tal von Elah (beide 2007) erreichte James Franco 2008 durch die Filme Ananas Express und Milk den bisherigen Höhepunkt seiner Laufbahn als Schauspieler. In der Komödie Ananas Express schlüpfte er in die Rolle des durchgeknallten, hyperaktiven Drogendealers Saul, mit dem es ihm laut Film-Dienst gelang, sein Bild in der Öffentlichkeit grundsätzlich zu verwandeln. In Gus Van Sants Filmbiografie Milk war er als Liebhaber von Sean Penn zu sehen, der mit Harvey Milk den ersten offen homosexuell lebenden US-Politiker darstellte. Die Rollen in Ananas Express und Milk brachten Franco unter anderem eine weitere Golden-Globe-Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie bzw. in einem Musical sowie den Independent Spirit Award ein. 2009 wurde er an der Harvard University mit dem Hasty Pudding Award als „Mann des Jahres“ (Man of the Year) geehrt. Auf der Berlinale 2010 stellte Franco den Film Howl vor, in dem er unter der Regie von Rob Epstein und Jeffrey Friedman den Dichter Allen Ginsberg verkörpert. Im selben Jahr spielte er unter der Regie von Danny Boyle in 127 Hours. In dem Drama porträtiert er den Bergsteiger Aron Ralston, der 2003 bei einer Canyon-Wanderung in Utah verunglückte und nur überlebte, weil er sich selbst einen Arm amputierte. Franco erreichte durch seine Darstellung 2011 erneut eine Golden-Globe-Nominierung, gewann den Independent Spirit Award sowie seine erste Oscar-Nominierung. Im selben Jahr moderierte er gemeinsam mit Anne Hathaway die 83. Oscarverleihung. Am 7. März 2013 erhielt Franco in einer Zeremonie den 2492. Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame, in der Kategorie Film. Andere Aktivitäten Des Weiteren ist Franco auch als bildender Künstler tätig. Im Juni 2010 wurde seine erste Solo-Ausstellung in der New Yorker Clocktower Gallery eröffnet. Es folgten weitere Ausstellungen, unter anderem im MoMA PS1, wo 2011 eine Kollaboration zwischen ihm und dem ähnlich vielseitig begabten Gus Van Sant gezeigt wurde, und 2013 im Rahmen des Peres Projects in Berlin, das eine weitere Solo-Ausstellung mit dem Titel Gay Town zeigte. In seinen künstlerischen Arbeiten beschäftigt sich Franco unter anderem mit Fragen der Männlichkeit, Homophobie (mit der er dank seiner homosexuellen Rollen selbst häufig konfrontiert wurde), aber auch mit Hollywood, der Filmindustrie und seiner eigenen Berühmtheit. Filmografie Schauspieler *1999: Tage voller Blut – Die Bestie von Dallas (To Serve and Protect, Fernsehfilm) *1999: Ungeküsst (Never Been Kissed) *1999–2000: Voll daneben, voll im Leben (Freaks and Geeks, Fernsehserie, 18 Folgen) *2000: If Tomorrow Comes *2000: Hoffnungslos verliebt (Whatever It Takes) *2000: At Any Coast (Fernsehfilm) *2001: Some Body *2001: James Dean (Fernsehfilm) *2002: Spider-Man *2002: Deuces Wild – Wild in den Straßen (Deuces Wild) *2002: You Always Stalk the Ones You Love *2002: Mother Ghost *2002: Blind Spot *2002: Sonny *2002: City by the Sea *2003: Mean People Suck *2003: The Car Kid *2003: The Company – Das Ensemble (The Company) *2004: Spider-Man 2 *2005: The Ape – Auf diesem Planeten laust dich der Affe … (The Ape) *2005: Fool’s Gold *2005: The Great Raid – Tag der Befreiung (The Great Raid) *2006: Tristan & Isolde *2006: Annapolis – Kampf um Anerkennung (Annapolis) *2006: Flyboys – Helden der Lüfte (Flyboys) *2006: Dead Girl (The Dead Girl) *2006: Liebe braucht keine Ferien (The Holiday) *2006: The Wicker Man *2007: Good Time Max *2007: Beim ersten Mal (Knocked Up) *2007: Spider-Man 3 *2007: An American Crime *2007: Camille *2007: Im Tal von Elah (In the Valley of Elah) *2008: Ananas Express (Pineapple Express) *2008: Das Lächeln der Sterne (Nights in Rodanthe) *2008: Milk *2009–2012: General Hospital (Fernsehserie) *2010: Howl *2010: Date Night – Gangster für eine Nacht (Date Night) *2010: Eat Pray Love *2010: 127 Hours *2010: Liebe oder lieber doch nicht (Love & Distrust) *2011: The Green Hornet *2011: Your Highness *2011: The Broken Tower *2011: Planet der Affen: Prevolution (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) *2011: Sal *2012: Cherry *2012: Hollywood Heights (Fernsehserie) *2012: The Iceman *2012: Spring Breakers *2013: Die fantastische Welt von Oz (Oz the Great and Powerful) *2013: Lovelace *2013: Das ist das Ende (This Is the End) *2013: The Roast of James Franco *2013: As I Lay Dying *2013: Homefront *2014: Veronica Mars *2014: The Interview *2015: Queen of the Desert *2015: I Am Michael Regisseur *2005: The Ape – Auf diesem Planeten laust dich der Affe … (The Ape) *2005: Fool’s Gold *2007: Good Time Max *2009: Herbert White *2009: The Feast of Stephen *2010: Saturday Night *2010: The Clerk’s Tale *2010: Masculinity & Me *2011: Rebel (Kurzfilm) *2011: The Broken Tower *2011: Sal *2012: Francophrenia (Or Don’t Kill Me, I Know Where the Baby Is) (Kurzfilm) *2012: My Own Private River *2013: As I Lay Dying Drehbuchautor *2005: The Ape – Auf diesem Planeten laust dich der Affe … (The Ape) *2005: Fool’s Gold *2007: Good Time Max *2009: Herbert White *2009: The Feast of Stephen *2010: The Clerk’s Tale *2010: Masculinity & Me *2011: Rebel (Kurzfilm) *2011: The Broken Tower *2011: Sal *2013: As I Lay Dying Produzent *2005: The Ape – Auf diesem Planeten laust dich der Affe … (The Ape) *2011: The Broken Tower *2011: Undergrads: South (Dokumentar-Fernsehserie) *2013: kink (Dokumentarfilm) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Männlich